NPO 2
| closed date = | picture format=576i (SDTV) 16:9 1080i (HDTV) 16:9 | share = 6.3% | share as of = 2014 | share source = | network = | owner = NPO | slogan = "Vertelt het hele verhaal" (Tells the whole story) | country = Netherlands | broadcast area = National. Also available in Belgium and Germany. | headquarters = Hilversum | former names = TV2 (1990-2000) Nederland 2 (1964-1990,2000-2014) | replaced names = | sister names = NPO 1 NPO 3 | timeshift names = | web = NPO 2 website | terr serv 1 = Digitenne (FTA) | terr chan 1 = Channel 2 (SD) | sat serv 1 = CanalDigitaal (FTV) | sat chan 1 = Channel 2 (HD) | sat serv 2 = TV Vlaanderen (Belgium) | sat chan 2 = Channel 17 (HD) | cable serv 1 = Ziggo | cable chan 1 = Channel 2 (HD) Channel 926 (SD) | cable serv 2 = CAIW | cable chan 2 = Channel 2 (SD) Channel 402 (HD) | cable serv 3 = VOO (Belgium) | cable chan 3 = | cable serv 4 = Setar (Aruba) | cable chan 4 = Channel 52 | cable serv 5 = Telbo MiTV (Bonaire) | cable chan 5 = Channel 5 | cable serv 6 = Flow (Curaçao) | cable chan 6 = Channel 202/205 | adsl serv 1 = KPN | adsl chan 1 = Channel 2 | adsl serv 2 = Mine TV | adsl chan 2 = Channel 2 | adsl serv 3 = Belgacom TV (Belgium) | adsl chan 3 = Channel 21 | online serv 1 = Ziggo GO | online chan 1 = ZiggoGO.tv (Netherlands only) }} NPO 2 (formerly Nederland 2 until 2014) is a Dutch television channel, sister channel of NPO 1 and NPO 3. It was established on 1 October 1964 at 20:00, initially with a 2.5 hours schedule until 22:30. NPO 2 tends to broadcast arts, culture, politics, news, current affairs and religious programmes. NPO 2 simulcasts NPO 1 news with sign language. History In September 1967, colour broadcasts were introduced on NPO 2. Until the launch of NPO 3 in 1988, NPO 2 was the mainstay of the broadcasters AVRO, TROS, VOO/Veronica and VPRO, earning it the nickname ATV. In 1995 VOO/Veronica split from the Netherlands Public Broadcasting to become a commercial channel. On 16 September 2007 the NPO channels Nederland 1, Nederland 2 and Nederland 3 switched completely to anamorphic widescreen, before that time some of the programming was already broadcast in widescreen. On 4 July 2009, all three channels began simulcasting in 1080i high-definition. Before the launch of the permanent HD service, a test version of the Nederland 1 HD channel was made available from 2 June 2008 until 24 August 2008 in order to broadcast Euro 2008, the 2008 Tour de France, and the 2008 Summer Olympics in HD. On 12 March 2013, the NPO announced that Nederland 1, 2 and 3 will be renamed as NPO 1, 2 and 3. The reason for this change is to make the channels and its programmes more recognizable. The rebranding completed on 19 August 2014. Logos File:Nederland 2 logo 2003.svg|2003-2006 File:Nederland 2 Logo.svg|2006-2014 File:NL 2 HD Logo.svg|2009-2014 File:NPO 2 logo 2014.svg|2014-present See also *Television networks in the Netherlands References External links *NPO 2 website Category:Television channels in the Netherlands Category:Television channels and stations established in 1964 Category:Netherlands Public Broadcasting Category:Media in Hilversum